


Chocolate

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Teddy Lupin era muito ciumento com o seu chocolate, algo aparentemente herdado de seu pai. Havia duas pessoas que ele era incapaz de recusar dá-lo, e uma delas era Victoire Weasley.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A outra pessoa é a Lily Luna, caso alguém esteja se perguntando quem é.

— Ah! Fala sério, Teddy! — reclamou James, tentando driblar o menino de cabelos azuis.

— Eu já disse que não, James — disse Teddy, desviando dele com facilidade.

O moreno cruzou os braços e olhou irritado para ele.

— Cara, nunca vi uma coisa dessas... Ter ciúmes do chocolate.

Ele revirou os olhos para o drama que o garoto, a quem considerava como irmão, fazia.

— Teddy, me dá um pouco? — pediu Victoire, sorrindo encantadoramente, mesmo sem querer.

— Desista — resmungou James, mal humorado.

— Claro, Vic! — respondeu Teddy com o cabelo vermelho.

O moreno olhou incrédulo enquanto Victoire se afastava com um pedaço.

— Cara, tu tá babando! — debochou James.

— Não enche — ele ficou mais vermelho ainda, se é que isso era possível.

— Onde você conseguiu esse pedaço? — perguntou Albus a Victoire, curioso, enquanto lia um livro.

— Teddy me deu — disse a loira, comendo tranquilamente.

Ele deixou o livro cair, olhando-a incrédulo.

— O Teddy te deu? — repetiu Albus, como que querendo confirmar — O Teddy?

— Sim, qual o problema? — perguntou Victoire.

— Teddy nunca divide chocolate.

Ela olhou para trás, vendo Teddy e James discutirem.

— Mas ele sempre me dá.

— Você deve ser bem importante para ele.

Ela sorriu sem poder se controlar. Teddy também era importante para ela.


End file.
